


Volcano

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor visit a volcano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

“I’ve got an idea for a trip,” the Doctor announced. Jack glanced up at him.

“I thought we were going back to Cardiff. I have to get back to my team.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “We have all of time and space at our disposal, and you want to go to _Cardiff?”_

“Well, Doctor, where were you thinking of?”

The Doctor grinned a bit mischievously and leaned to whisper in Jack’s ear. “I’m thinking a volcano. Not an erupting one, of course.”

“A dead one?” Jack asks, with an eyebrow raised.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” the Doctor asks. His eyes gleamed with lust.

Jack’s breath caught. A little danger and sex… he would never be able to talk Ianto into having sex in a volcano. Then again, Ianto could very well die inside a volcano.

“Okay,” Jack answered.

The Doctor set the coordinates and off they went.

***

They kissed furiously, their hands fisted in each other’s shirts. The Doctor backed Jack into a giant boulder. The jagged edges dug into Jack’s back, but it felt good, felt right. 

The heat was intense inside the volcano. It was hot and stuffy and suffocating, and it didn’t bother either of them one bit. Beads of sweat covered and rolled down Jack’s face, and even the Doctor’s face was shining. Their clothes were sticking to them, transparent and wet. 

Jack moved his hands down to cup the Doctor’s arse. He ground their hips together frantically. The almost unbearable heat made them horny, made them desperate and needy. 

Their mouths moved against each other. The Doctor unfisted his hands from Jack’s tight white shirt and stuck them down his pants instead. He wrapped his fingers around Jack’s cock and squeezed. 

Jack opened the Doctor’s pants and palmed his cock. The Doctor pushed Jack’s suspenders off, yanked his shirt out of his pants, and shoved them down a bit before returning his attentions to Jack’s dick.

Sweat-slicked hands stroked sweaty cocks. They were grinding against each other roughly, kissing and nipping and tugging. Hot, wet panting breaths mingled between them during breaks from kissing. Jack threw his head back, hitting the rock a little too hard. The Doctor sucked on his Adam’s apple powerfully, one of his hands twining in Jack’s hair to hold him in place.

Jack knocked the Doctor’s hand away from his cock and stroked the two of them together. His large hand easily covered both of them. He squeezed hard, milking their cocks. The Doctor gasped as he started coming. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back as his come splashed onto Jack’s stomach.

Jack let go of the Doctor’s cock and focused on his own, stroking himself furiously towards orgasm. He grunted as he came. 

They slumped against the rock, panting.

They didn’t bother cleaning up or straightening their clothing. Everything was sticky and wet from the heat, clinging to them nastily. 

They stumbled back towards the TARDIS. Jack slumped against the inside wall and asked, “Cardiff now?”

“I will never understand you. All of time and space, and you want to go to bloody _Cardiff!”_


End file.
